


Penguin Bowling

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [23]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, STRIKE! TEN POINTS FOR JACK!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack invites Pitch to play a game, Pitch hopes it does not mean what he thinks it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin Bowling

“Strrrrrrrrike!” Jack threw his arms up in the air with a cheer.

Pitch had hoped Jack was joking.

He had hoped Jack had not been so literal in his words.

He had hoped he wasn’t going to find Jack doing exactly this.

The boy was standing on top of a steep snowy hill, facing the water and ice edges where penguins were squabbling and honking. Pitch watched him gather up another armful of snow to make a nice round ball, wait for the penguins to get closer to the edge of the iceberg after having scattered from the previous round, and then roll the ball down the hill. 

Penguins ran for their life, some to the side and some over the edge of the ice, and that apparently was where the points came from.

If Pitch left now, perhaps he wouldn’t be ca-

“Pitch! You came! Come on up, it’s your turn!”

Caught.

**Author's Note:**

> -Okay so I suddenly realized this could be taken as a bit dark if I don't mention That Jack is NOT killing the penguins. They get knocked off the iceberg, they swim around a bit, and then climb back up to start it all over again. Jack would not intentionally kill off a bunch of birds, lol.


End file.
